Ready for Pleasure
by alchemypotato
Summary: This fic contains three vignettes about self-pleasure and the building to a new turn in a relationship and the rekindling of an old one featuring Harry, Ginny and Neville. Podfic Available on AO3
1. Neville - Remembrance

It had been three years but Neville Longbottom still couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter. Oh sure, they were still friends and they both were Aurors together but the time that they had been lovers was no more.

Had he been in love with Harry? He wasn't sure. But as he lay in his bed after a long day at the Ministry of Magic filling out many piles of paperwork his mind drifted back to the time after Voldemort's fall when they had found each other.

Neville just wanted to be alone after the war. The pain of so much loss weighed heavily on him. He decided to go to Berlin and lay low for awhile. Unbeknownst to him Harry was traveling across Europe alone, trying to figure out who he was now that he no longer had a piece of You Know Who inside of him.

Neville was in a wizarding pub when he spotted Harry and went up to say hello. They reminisced but neither wanted to talk about the war. Neville invited Harry to hang out with him in his room at the inn he was staying at and once they were there without ever stopping to think about why they found themselves removing each other's clothing and kissing and groping their way to the bed. Neville was shocked but pleased when Harry moved his mouth straight to Neville's cock.

As Neville began to rub his cock through his trousers he remembered his excitement as the Boy Who Lived sucked up and down his shaft. It was obvious Harry had never done that before but to Neville it didn't matter.

Neville was getting hard as he remembered looking down as Harry's mouth was on the head of his cock and he looked up at Neville, his green eyes standing out against his dark hair and dark skin. Neville pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his cock out of his underpants and began to slowly squeeze up and down the shaft, which was nearly fully hard.

Neville began to stroke faster as he remembered how he came in Harry's mouth and then he got up and threw Harry on the bed. Harry had frantically unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers revealing his cock was already very stiff.

Neville felt like he was going to come so he stopped and slowed his pace. Neville thought about how hot Harry's prick felt in his mouth and that the taste wasn't that bad. Neville began to thrust his pelvis upward as he stroked himself harder.

Neville had moved on from the memory and was now picturing himself and Harry together again. He thought about making out with Harry then lubing up his cock and fucking Harry in his arse. Suddenly, Neville let out a groan and came, his warm load shooting out in rapid bursts and landing in various spots on his torso.

He laid there for a few minutes and contemplated his current relationship with Harry. They were good friends but their sexual relationship had never moved beyond anything casual. Neville wondered how Ginny would feel about them, and if she ever knew. He decided that he should visit them soon.


	2. Ginny - Rapture

Ginny Weasley was bored. Her practice with the Holyhead Harpies had been cut short so she just came back to Harry's apartment to take a nap instead. But she couldn't sleep. After laying in bed for several minutes she decided she may as well touch herself. It was a nice enough distraction and it might help her relax.

She slid her hand into her underpants and her fingers quickly found their destination. Lightly, she massaged her clit and felt her flesh begin to swell. She searched her mind for a fantasy to enhance the experience and she recalled a few months ago when Harry had revealed his affair with Neville Longbottom from a few years before.

She tried to picture the story Harry told her but she found herself instead picturing a new meeting between Harry and Neville. Only this time she would be there, watching. She imagined Harry and Neville on the bed, naked and kissing passionately, pressed tightly against each other, Neville on top of Harry, Harry's hands clutching Neville's back.

She saw herself in the same position she was in now, only naked and with Harry and Neville making out next to her. She rubbed herself harder and pictured Neville kissing and sucking his way down Harry's body until his mouth found Harry's cock. He licked slowly up Harry's shaft then wrapped a hand around it and lifted it to his mouth.

Ginny felt her sexual desire increasing as she rubbed her clit in a steady, insistent motion as she imagined Neville kissing then sucking on the head of Harry's prick. He then slowly moved his mouth down Harry's thick shaft. She pictured Harry's looks of pleasure that she knew all too well as Neville sucked hard.

Ginny then stopped and threw off her shirt and underpants. She opened her night stand and found her vibrating golden snitch toy. It was designed to resemble a golden snitch but it didn't have wings and couldn't fly. It just floated enough to hold it in place while it vibrated. Reciting charms allowed you to change the intensity of the vibration.

Ginny grabbed her wand and recited the charm for the moderate vibration level and placed it between her legs. In the meantime she found her jar of lubricant and put some on her fingers. Delicately, she moved a finger to her already very wet entrance and gently pushed it inside.

The images in her mind changed and she now saw Harry on all fours as Neville lubed his cock up. As Ginny fingered herself she imagined Neville putting his cock inside Harry. Harry moaned loudly, just like he did when she fucked him with their special toy that formed to her body and could change its size and shape depending on preference.

There was nothing that turned on Ginny more than the sight of Harry being fucked in the arse. She loved the way he moaned and the way he begged her to fuck him harder. But now she pictured Neville in the position she was usually in and she found it just as arousing.

Ginny put a second finger inside of herself and began to feel herself inching closer and closer to climax. She imagined Harry stroking himself with vigor as Neville fucked him. Ginny used her free hand to increase the intensity of the vibrating snitch while she continued to push her fingers in and out of her.

Finally, with a shudder and a moan she came as she thought about Harry and Neville coming together, her lying next to them, touching herself as she had been now.

As she lay in bed afterward she decided to find out if Harry might be interested in resurrecting his sexual relationship with Neville. It couldn't hurt to ask right?


	3. Harry - Readiness

Harry stood naked in the shower and was stroking his cock. He couldn't believe what was happening. Tonight his good friend Neville Longbottom was coming over and they were going to discuss a renewal of their sexual relationship, but this time with Ginny involved as well. Harry had felt awkward bringing it up at work but the fact that Neville even agreed to come here and talk about it was something in itself.

As shocked as he was when Ginny was actually interested in hearing about his affair with Neville he was even more shocked when she asked if he'd consider restarting it, and that she wanted to watch.

Everything about Ginny was perfect. He loved how she was assertive about her sexual desires in a way that he had never felt comfortable being. And she always just knew what turned him on.

Harry found himself thinking of Ginny and just holding her and kissing her mouth and nuzzling the side of her neck. He stroked his cock hard and fast as he thought about the way she smelt, the feel of her skin against his, the way he could feel her heart pounding when she pressed herself against him.

He thought of the way she looked when she was was riding him. The way she went back and forth from looking serious to smiling and laughing. The way she would lean in and kiss him and he would reach behind her and squeeze her arse. And how she then pulls back up and he leans up to suck lightly on each of her nipples.

Harry was stroking his cock hard and fast and he started to wonder what it would be like to see Ginny with Neville instead. Without really trying he started to picture Ginny and Neville, naked in bed together. He thought about Ginny bent over and Neville thrusting slowly into her from behind. Then Ginny starts backing into him to speed it up so he starts thrusting faster.

And with that Harry began to thrust his pelvis as an intense wave of pleasure otherwise froze his body and his come shot out of his cock in thick spurts.

Harry wondered what he was even thinking. Surely, he couldn't watch his girlfriend fuck his good friend. But if he could let her watch him fuck Neville, then why couldn't she do the same?

As Harry finished his shower and stepped out to dry himself off he wondered what would happen tonight. He wondered what he even wanted to happen tonight. But whatever it would be: he was ready.


End file.
